The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage: A New World, A New Beginning
by Ex-Durandal 24
Summary: The Fourth Great Shinobi War, ended. Peace and Hope, achieved but, a new journey awaits one Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and it would be a different experience for him. This is the Rewrite and I hope you'll like it. Naruto x Harem. OP Naruto par or a bit stronger (it depends on the story progression) than Ophis, Great Red and 666/Trihexa.
1. Prologue

A Naruto and High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D Crossover

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD Ichiei Ishibumi or any other anime/manga that might appear on this fanfic. If I did, I would be very rich now.**

**A/N: This is a rewrite of the Prologue and beta read by SolydSnake**

**A/N: Thanks for the support that I get from everyone. Please continue to do so.**

**A/N: Hate it, don't read and don't comment, just leave please.**

**A/N: Just to remind you that I changed the beginning scene into the latest manga arc with Team Seven vs. Kaguya ****Ōtsutsuki. **

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content **

**Tags: God/Immortal/Smart/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/Godlike Naruto, Minor crossovers, Mass Harem, Ecchi, Limes/Lemon**

**Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

**Series: The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage**

**Jutsus**/**Time change**/ **Place change**

"**Gods/Demons or Dragons/Spectral Figures"**

"_**Gods/Demons or Dragons/Spectral Figures Thinking"**_

'_Flashback'_

"Talking"

_"Thinking_/_Telepathy speaking"_

"_Ends are not bad things, they just mean that something else is about to begin. And there are many things that don't really end; they just begin again in a new way. Ends are not bad and many ends aren't really endings; some things are never-ending." _

**Primer to Volume 01 ****–**** Diabolus of the Old School Building: Prologue: The Beginning of the end (Based on Naruto Chapter 681)**

Mugen Tsukuyomi… (無限月読 Infinite Tsukuyomi…)

It is nearly activated; the whole world is going to be trapped…

In a dream… where there is no way to wake up except for one way…

It would be too late… save for a few people…

Uchiha Madara, he was already battered and badly wounded, but managed to fly to the sky. Without his forehead protector you could see a closed third eye on his forehead and then, he formed a hand seal,

"_According to what was written on the stone monument…when people possessing the power of Transmigration…get close to the moon…the eye that can make the infinite dream come true…will open to reflect on it." _Madara thought as his third eye began to open wide to show, the eye of the Juubi.

"_Illuminate the world…_**Mugen Tsukuyomi!**" The moon began to shine on the eye in Madara's forehead.

The moon eye opens! The ground rumbles, the Shinobi Alliance was shocked and shouted many words.

"! What is this?" Ōnoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage shouted as he floated in the air to avoid the large wooden statue that Madara summoned earlier and he saw again, the man fully covered with the skin of White Zetsu with but one hole in his body,

"It finally started…I'm finished here…I don't need this filling anymore…" The man said as the cover around him began to disappear,

The ground shook again as the Alliance stumbled on the ground,

"UWAH! Again!" A random Shinobi shouted,

"WHAT!?" Ē, the Yondaime Raikage shouted to a Kumo Shinobi,

"At 4 O'clock! Meteorites!" The Shinobi shouted as he pointed to the large rocks falling out of the sky and a number of other Shinobi looked towards the same direction.

"UWAH! Prepare for the shock!" Darui, the First Division Commander ordered,

"What's going on over there!? This isn't normal!" Akimichi Chōji exclaimed with Nara Shikamaru on his side,

"….The chakra Naruto gave everybody vanished…that huge tree also disappeared..." Shikamaru panted,

"It's certain that something big is going on there. Something not good, probably…" He continued as they watched the meteorites slam forcefully into the earth.

"WOOF! WOOF!" Akamaru barked, gaining Inuzuka Kiba's attention,

"WHAT!?" Kiba yelled,

"What's happening Kiba!?" Aburame Shino questioned,

"Shino…The moon! Look at the moon!" Shino did as Kiba said and saw…

"Could this be…!?" Tsunade widened her eyes as she stood beside her sensei, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage,

"This is terrible!" Hiruzen shouted as they looked to the moon, the moon that reflected the Juubi's eyes.

=**Team Seven's position: Night**=

Meanwhile Uchiha Sasuke floated by using his winged **Susanoo **(須佐能乎 God of the Seas and Storms) and stared at the moon.,

"_This is bad!" _Sasuke flew downwards at high speeds as he passed through the meteorites, destroying some of them on his way down,

With Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura…

"I'm gonna crush all the meteorites with my next attack, don't worry! Stay still next to me!" Naruto ordered as he prepared Six **Tajū Bijūdama Rasenshuriken **(多重尾獣玉螺旋手裏剣 Multiple Tailed Beast Ball Spiralling Shuriken).,

"O-OK!" Sakura replied,

"_I must be careful not to hit Sasuke!" _Naruto thought as he threw his Jutsu to the meteorites and Sasuke evaded them from the sky and it hit the six meteorites, creating six large explosions that made them look like 6 shining suns,

"Sasuke, don't come down all of a sudden! The Rasenshuriken will hit you to-…" Naruto stopped as Sasuke landed on the ground,

*BOOM*

"Hey! Don't be so loud when you land!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, who was still inside his Susanoo,

"Shut up and don't move!" Sasuke shouted to him.

=**Back with the Alliance: Same time**=

"KYAH!" A large scroll rolled along the ground as Tenten crashed into the ground.,

The scroll was opened a bit and pictures of two of the Treasured Tools of the Six Paths could barely be seen on it,

"_With these Ninja tools, I could seal the enemy in an instant! But I need to ask someone from the Cloud Village how to use them…!" _She thought but before she could pick up the scroll, the ground shook again.

=**With Uchiha Madara: Same time**=

"We'll finally…become one!" The mad man exclaimed victoriously as the moon had shown a silhouette of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki which meant one thing: The Eye of the Moon Plan was being influenced by her.

=**With the Alliance: Same time**=

The moon shone as bright as the sun and as its rays touched the ground the light made is seem as though a heavenly being was descending from Heaven,

"!" Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage stared at Sai, he noticed that Sai was staring at the moon and Sai remained still until he saw his eyes that reflected a pair Rinnegan,

"…."

Orochimaru and his group were the same; they were all staring at the moon that had become a look alike of the sun in terms of brightness, and a pair of Rinnegan had appeared in their eyes.

"Hey! What happened!?" Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage stood as he shouted to the group, he then looked up at the sky,

"! ...That eye…has Madara's Jutsu already started!?" He shouted,

Killer Bee appeared from a tentacle and he too began staring at the Sun-Moon, just like the rest of the alliance.

=**Daimyo's Hideout castle**=

Mah-jong pieces and poker cards is scattered on the ground as the door to the Five Daimyo's room was slammed opened.

"Daimyo-sama, we're in trouble!" A servant shouted as he saw the Daimyo's are still asleep.

'RUB'

"…What? We're tired, we didn't sleep last night…" The Fire Daimyo rubbed his eyes.

"Hm…?" The Wind Daimyo asked.

"Weren't you sleeping just now!? Anyways! That's not important! Something terrible is going on…! It should be night but it's like daytime…" The servant shouted but stopped as his eyes changed into a pair of Rinnegan at the same time as the five Daimyo's.

"!"

In every corner of the world, the sun/moon shone into the land as all the people, even animals were enthralled by the sun/moon and their eyes also changed into a pair of Rinnegan.

=**With Madara and the Alliance**=

"This light can shine even through the shadows…you cannot hide…and…" He formed some unknown hand seals and said.

**"Shin: Jukai Kōtan **(神・樹界降誕 **God: Nativity of a World of Trees**)."

All of the Alliance were under the Ultimate Genjutsu and just stood there as Madara manipulated the roots of the Shinju, spreading them around the entire world to encase those caught within the Genjutsu. The Alliance was encased in the cocoon from the roots and this kept going on but Hiruzen wasn't caught on it and just tried to remove his student from the cocoon.

"What's happening!?"

Hyuuga Hinata was just looking at the sun with her last thought before being completely encased…

"_Naruto-kun…_"

=**With Naruto and the Team Seven**=

"!" Naruto widened his eyes as the place they were standing was covered by Sasuke's Susanoo.

'GRAB'

"Naruto, not now!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"!?" The whole place they were standing was completely blocking out the light as the Black Zetsu stood outside.

"Hm? That Susanoo is blocking the light? Is his Rinnegan able to repel this jutsu too…?" He wondered.

Back with the Team Seven…

"Don't go outside now. Without the Susanoo I created with my eyes, you'll be affected by his Genjutsu too!" Sasuke released his hands from Naruto's shoulder.

"His shadows are also outside…if they kill the two of us, everything's over. Wait for a chance." Sasuke told them.

"What…!"

Outside with Hashirama and Tobirama…

Hashirama looked behind him a saw Sai being completely covered by the cocoon.

"_This is Jukai Kōtan! He's tying up people using the vital energy of the holy tree…?"_

"Why doesn't it work on me?" Tobirama wandered as he walked through the cocoons.

The man who was covered with White Zetsu's skin is also have a pair of Rinnegan and his cover is being removed and it shown the…Former Team Seven Captain.

"Yamato…" Hiruzen muttered as Yamato was captured by the tree.

With Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage…

He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was laying on a rock with his cloak removed and both of his hands are cut off.

"Hn…Uhh…"

"!" He widened his eyes to see large roots with cocoon attached to them and saw he was on Konoha and it was completely empty as the people were trapped inside the Genjutsu.

"What is…going on!?"

The whole world is trapped inside the 'dream'…! Every Hidden Village and cities were under the Genjutsu and the whole world is near at its end.

Back with the Team Seven…

"What's going on outside now? Sasuke-kun." Sakura asked his former crush.

"Why do you need to know? There's nothing you can do now." Sasuke harshly answered.

"…." Sakura closed her eyes.

"…!" Naruto hardened his features.

"Sasuke…that's not the issue. Naruto and I want to know that too. Sakura also wants to think about a possible way to…" Kakashi was stopped by the disrespectful Uchiha.

"Kakashi…You're the same as Sakura now. Shut up…I'm directing here." Sasuke was back on his arrogant self as Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"….."

"Sasuke, you asshole! We should use teamwork!" Naruto shouted to his former teammate.

"…Indeed, there's nothing I can do now. If with your left eye you're able to analyse what happening outside…then it's true that you should be the one taking control of team 7." Kakashi stated.

"EEH!? I don't think he could come up with a better strategy than Kakashi-sensei or Sakura-chan! Though he might be better than me." Naruto was back to his idiotic self.

"Anyway, Madara started his jutsu. It's an extremely powerful Genjutsu…All of the people outside have probably been affected by it. We might be the only ones safe." Sasuke explained.

"Infinite Tsukuyomi…"

"That means everyone…"

"Is inside a dream."

In the outside, it was utterly silent; no sound was made; only the bright sun was shining in the earth.

=**Inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi**

Hinata's dream…

She was leaning on Naruto's shoulder in a park while Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hanabi are silently stalking them.

Kiba's dream…

He was sitting on the Hokage's chair while wearing the Hokage robe and hat while he was petting a drooling Akamaru.

"First of all we should decide a dog day and make it a holiday…HOKAGE'S ORDER!"

Shino's dream…

"I finally found a new species…"

Shino was a riding a very large insect and they were flying high in the sky.

Chōji's dream…

"UWAAAHH! Looks delicious!" Chōji is being fed by his girlfriend who likes people who eat a lot.

"I love people who eat a lot, they're so manly!" His imaginary girlfriend exclaimed.

"You found someone for you too…" Akimichi Chōza, his father and the head of the Akimichi Clan is smirking on the background.

Shikamaru's dream…

"Marrying someone looks too troublesome…I'll just give up…" He said as he watched Yūhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma with their child and Nara Shikaku and Nara Yoshino arguing.

"Yeah…" Temari replied on his side.

Yamanaka Ino's dream…

"Ino is my woman, go away." Sasuke stated.

"Please stop fighting-." Ino tried to plead.

"No, she's mine." Sai stated as well.

"My girl is so popular." Yamanaka Inoichi is smirking on the background.

Rock Lee's dream…

"Youth Won!" Lee victoriously shouted after defeating Naruto and Neji who was laying on the ground.

"I love you, Lee-san!" Sakura is being a fangirl to Lee.

Tenten's dream…

"Adult's should act cool, Lee-kun." Maito Guy who was wearing a normal Konoha Jōnin uniform without the green spandex and has a cool hairstyle said.

"That's right." Lee was wearing the same attire as he replied.

"I don't have to comment anymore." A smiling Tenten on the background look on the two.

"Are you sure that doesn't need a comment?" Neji looked unsure on the two.

Terumi Mei, the Godaime Mizukage's dream…

She is being married happily to a handsome man with the five Kages as guests.

Tsunade's Dream…

Katō Dan is alive and became the Hokage while Tsunade is walking beside him until she shouted.

"HEY! JIRAIYA!"

"Nawaki, wanna do something nice? Don't tell your sister." Jiraiya is whispering to Senju Nawaki, Tsunade's younger brother as he is lending him an adult book while Orochimaru glanced at Tsunade who shouted at them.

Gaara's Dream…

His whole family including his mother who is alive and his father who acknowledges him as a son is having some fun together. The second scene shows Gaara was doing something until Yashamaru, his caretaker called him.

"Gaara-sama...your friend is here." He said to the young child.

"!" Gaara look behind him to see a young Naruto running to him.

"Yo! What game do we play today?" An excited Naruto asked him.

"Don't be late Gaara." His father told him.

"Yes." Gaara answered.

=**With Naruto and the Team Seven**=

"When can we go back!?" Naruto shouted.

"People fall into the Genjutsu due to moonlight...That like is slowly diminishing...But we can't go out as it shines." Sasuke explained.

=**Outside with the Moon or...Sun?**=

The light coming from the moon that it made it look like the sun is slowly diminishing until it became the moon again. Sasuke's Susanoo is standing up while the dead Uchiha Obito who's body was taken control by the black Zetsu.

"So it really wasn't letting light through…" Black Zetsu said.

The Susanoo slowly vanished and the Team Seven jumped to the ground.

"It looks like that Black Guy isn't affected!" Naruto shouted.

"Finally…" Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke, How can we wake everyone up!?" Naruto shouted.

"A Genjutsu created with a Rinnegan can probably be cancelled by another Rinnegan…" Sasuke explained.

"So we need you left eye…" Kakashi understood.

"I won't let you do that...you're the only ones left to get rid of." The Black Zetsu said.

'BOOM!'

"I'm the Savior of this world, I'll do it." Madara landed back to the ground.

"MADARA!"

"The eye on his forehead…!" Sakura gasped.

"Be careful...we're surrounded by his shadows on 4 sides." Sasuke warned.

"I know!" Naruto answered

"I won't let you do anything else." Madara tapped the ground.

"I just stopped the fate of this world. I freed people from pain suffering, emptiness." Madara stated.

"…." Naruto gritted his teeth.

"This is just...A HUGE LIE!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto...You're getting in the way of everyone's happiness. Our game ends here. I turned Hell into Heaven . You should understand...It's already over." Madara stared at Naruto.

"…!"

'STAB!'

"No Madara...You're not the savior...and it's not over." Black Zetsu stabbed him in the chest.

"!?"

_"I can't move!" _

"!?" The Team Seven widened their eyes.

"Why do you think that, unlike Obito, you can use everyone else? Isn't it presumptuous to think that only you are different?" Zetsu continued his talk.

"Madara."

"Black Zetsu...what are you saying!?" Madara managed to said.

"I'm the one who created you…! YOU'RE MY WILL!" Madara shouted.

"That's not true either...My will is…"

"Kaguya."

"EH? What's going on!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Are they splitting now!?" Kakashi shouted.

"No...Not really. He just said 'Kaguya'…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What is Kaguya?" Sakura was confused.

"HM!? KAGUYA…!?" Naruto shouted.

"The person the Six Paths Hermit was talking about." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

_"He got close to me using the Juubi's power...and he's even trying to get closer to the power of my mother Kaguya. My mother's power created conceit...and people started to fear it." _Naruto remembered Hagoromo's words about his mother.

"Does it mean that…?" Naruto widened his eyes.

"GWOOOOOAHH!" A violent betrayal, Uchiha Madara screamed, not in victory but in pain and agony.

"!"

'SWOOSH'

"What's going on!? His chakra is unbelievable!" Naruto shouted as they saw Madara's shadows vanished.

"All his shadows just vanished! Something's about to happen!" Sasuke shouted.

'BOOOOM!'

The ground shook and exploded, the rocks floated and the Team Seven became worried.

"AW!"

"It's Chakra!"

"KYAH!"

"UGH!"

Chakra as Sasuke said, exploded behind them and they flew while Madara is undergoing some unknown transformation.

"The Chakra that came out of the ground...is being absorbed…?" Kakashi asked himself as he landed on the ground gracefully.

"Where does, all this Chakra come from? It's so dense…" Sakura landed back on the ground, ungracefully.

"It probably comes from the people controlled by the Infinite Tsukuyomi!" Sasuke answered.

"GYAAAH!" Madara continued shouting.

"!"

"This is bad, Sasuke! It's even more chakra than the Juubi!" Naruto landed on the ground as he observed Madara.

"Let's stop him before he moves! Go Naruto!" Sasuke prepared a Chidōri and aimed it to Madara.

'SHOOM'

"So we have to stop him while he's inflated!" Naruto pointed his staff to Madara while he prepared to haul a Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball) to Madara.

You can see the chakra in the air as it is being absorb into Madara as the man is inflating because of the gargantuan amount of chakra being absorb into him.

'DASH' Naruto dashed to Madara so that he can attack him in close range while Sasuke coated his sword with his lightning and charged as well.

"!"

"UGH!"

"Two bugs flying into fire...I'll suck your chakra too." Black Zetsu said.

"SHIT!" Naruto shouted as him and Sasuke were grabbed by the chakra that flying to Madara.

Sakura was about to help the two until…

"Wait Sakura!" Kakashi stood to block her way to the two.

"!"

"It's useless without a clear strategy."

"I can't move!" Naruto tried to squirm but failed.

"Sasuke! If we don't beat him…all the other's will dies after having all their chakra absorbed! _Damn!_" Naruto looked at his teammate.

"GH!" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry...I won't kill them...Kaguya once used this Infinite Tsukuyomi on people, but she kept them alive." Black Zetsu rose from the ground.

"To create her soldiers…"

"Create, what do you mean!?" Sasuke demanded.

"Heh...seems that you're not smart as Itachi...do you think a normal person can be used in battle?" Black Zetsu said as he detached himself from Obito slowly.

"!?"

"!?"

"Do you…" Kakashi was about to ask something but he was stopped.

"They'll be turned into White Zetsu's. It's how people become after being caught inside Infinite Tsukuyomi, That's White Zetsu. They change slowly, over time." Black Zetsu explained.

"Then! Will everyone become like that!?" Naruto demanded as they Madara continues to inflate.

"HEY! He's getting huge!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke.

"He's swelling because he can't stand the absorption of all that chakra! He's going to burst!" Sasuke shouted as Madara continue to inflate but suddenly it stopped and Black Zetsu was completely detached from Obito who fall to the ground while they can no longer see Madara but the black figure is shrinking down.

"! He shrunk down…!?" Sakura exclaimed.

'CRASH' Obito's body crashed to the ground.

"Obito!" Kakashi shouted.

"UGH!" Naruto widened his eyes as the former Madara had become a silhouette of a woman and when they looked closer, they saw the eye of Juubi opened on its forehead.

A woman came out, who in possession of very delicate facial features, she also had long, sweeping light coloured hair that touched the ground. Most noticeably were two horn-like protrusions which stuck out from her head. She also had Byakugan, and also had a third eye on the centre of her forehead that eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short – a symbol of nobility. And she wore a dark hade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adored with intricate lines and magatama running down the centre and edges of the gown.

"!" Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes in shock.

"!" Sakura and Kakashi is shock as well.

"She's...the one the old guy was talking about…" Naruto said in shock while still his eyes are widened.

"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki." Sasuke muttered.

Suddenly, her hair stretched then grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and threw them to the ground.

"UWAH!"

"!"

"!"

"UGH!" Naruto and Sasuke crashed to the ground and skidded through the rocks.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sakura shouted until…

"!" Kaguya walked past her.

_"Those two are definitely fine...More importantly, Sakura…" _Kakashi thought.

"…"

_"Don't be rash now…!" _Sweat dropped on Kakashi face as he look on the new arrival.

"These two must be Hagoromo and Hamura's…" Kaguya's eyes activated the Byakugan.

"No...Indra and Ashura?" Kaguya observed their Chakra network with her Byakugan.

"So it's Hagoromo who gave you those techniques…" She deduced quickly as she looked on their Network.

_"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! You're fine…" _Sakura looked on the two.

_"...Who is she? Why did Madara suddenly turn into that..?" _Sakura observed Kaguya.

"…._This Chakra...it's on a whole different level than Madara. How can someone like this exist…?_" Sasuke thought as he sensed Kaguya's chakra.

_"Obito." _Kakashi glanced behind him to look on Obito's body.

"…." Kakashi observed Kaguya.

"What is your goal!?" Kakashi demanded.

"…This place...this ground is my nursery. I cannot let you damage it anymore. Let's stop fighting." Kaguya floated again.

"EH?" Naruto was confused.

"!..."

"Then…" Naruto said.

"Here." Kaguya said as she looked on the two.

"I'll have you vanish right now." She summoned another dimension and they didn't not felt it as they suddenly lost the ground they were standing just to see that they are falling into a river of Lava.

"!?"

"!"

"UWAAAHH!"

They were falling into the heat, Obito, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke continues to dropped into the lava.

"That's…!" Sakura exclaimed.

_"Is that lava…!? A Genjutsu!? No...this feeling...It's real_!" Kakashi widened his eyes.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Sasuke summoned a large hawk to catch him.

"Sasuke! There!" Naruto called to him but he was grabbed by the hawk as Sasuke rode into it.

"!? What are you doing? Not me…"

"UFF…" Kakashi managed to tie a scroll into a kunai and then it became their rope.

'PANT, PANT'

"!" Naruto opened his mouth as he saw the kunai stabbed into the rock while Obito's body was managed to be save by Kakashi by throwing a kunai into his palms sticking him to the rock.

"How did he!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Kakashi tied a scroll to the Kunai...and used it as a rope. Obito is only being kept there by the kunai though…" Sasuke explained.

_"Obito...sorry for that…" _ Kakashi though while Sakura's forehead protector slipped from her head.

"! AH!" Her forehead protector fell into the lava, incinerating it.

"Indeed, it's not Genjutsu…_Did she…Summon another dimension" _Kakashi thought as he looked on Naruto and Sasuke who was on the hawk.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're great!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

"Look in front of you, Naruto!" Sasuke called Naruto as the said person looked on his front.

"I'll tell you clearly." Sasuke started.

"!?"

"If either of us dies, this world ends. Your Yang power…" Naruto looked on his palms where the Sun tattoo is imprinted.

"...And my Yin power...can seal her." Sasuke showed his palm with Moon tattoo to Naruto.

"If we can't do it, humanity will be annihilated. We must not die, no matter what. During the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Kakashi and Sakura just happened to be next to you. That's all." Naruto widened his eyes in realisation.

"Do you understand?" Sasuke clarified.

"….." Sakura panted.

"I do…"

"…!"

"I understand what you're saying...But in times like this...my body just moves on its own." Naruto stated.

"…"

_"Why...Why did you do that..? Why for me..? I don't need that." _Sasuke remembered what happened back at the bridge.

_"A-As if I know...My body just, moved on it's own...Idiot…!" _He remembered that part where he said the exact words that Naruto just said.

"…"

"Oh well…" Naruto smirked.

"I'm sure you know what I mean...Sasuke." Sasuke kept silent.

"….."

_"It's as Sasuke-kun says. But...thank you…Naruto."_

'SSHH' Flame started to cut off the scroll and Kakashi saw it.

"!?"

"OH NO!" The scroll was cut off and they began to fall.

"KYAH!"

"!"

"SHIT" Naruto used his Chakra claws to grabbed Kakashi while Kaguya activated her Byakugan again and made some of her hair to become needles and send to them as Naruto managed to grab his teammates.

"!?"

"!" Sasuke activated his partial Susanoo to cover them from the needles but the hawk was hit by the needles.

_"Byakugan…! Damn! She caught the hawk's vital points!"_ Sasuke looked on the hawks wings.

"UWAAAH!" Cried Naruto as they fall faster to the lava.

_"I'll have to use Susanoo!" _Sasuke thought.

=**Location change: Battlefield**=

_"Madara's rods are vanishing…" _Hashirama thought as he finally stood up.

"Finally I can move...now I'll…"

_"If I reach the place this huge chakra is coming from...I might be able to understand something..!" _Tobirama thought as he ran through the rocks.

_"But his chakra suddenly disappeared…" _Hiruzen is jumping underneath the large roots.

"It vanished...Did they defeat Madara!?" Minato sat on a rock.

"Ugh..._Must go back to Naruto…"_

**Back with the Team Seven and Kaguya**=

Kakashi was looking on the Lava below him, he felt something grabbed on him.

"Naruto...You!?"

"EH?"

"…!" They saw that Naruto grabbed Kakashi, the hawk and Sasuke while Naruto floated.

"Hm? AH!" Naruto saw that he was floating.

"Can you float!?" Kakashi exclaimed.

_"Now that I think about it...Madara was floating too after getting Rikudō's chakra…" _Kakashi glanced at Naruto.

"….." Naruto suddenly smirked and created a Kage Bunshin.

'PUFF'

Kaguya observed what was happening to the Team Seven and she remembered a younger Hagoromo with the Sun tattoo on his palm.

"Take care of Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei." Naruto commanded his Kage Bunshin.

"Chakra...is only mine…" Kaguya's face darkened as she looked on Naruto and Sasuke.

"GH!" Sasuke pulled a needle on his arm as his Susanoo is being completed while Naruto floated on his side facing Kaguya.

"I'll blend all chakra into one, once again!" Kaguya shouted as she charge to Naruto and Sasuke.

"!" Naruto widened his eyes.

Their techniques clashed as Kaguya used the power of her Byakugan and Naruto used his Chakra claws to deflect it, creating a large gusts of wind.

"WOOOAHHH!" They continued their barrage of punches suddenly Kaguya smirked as she managed to land a hit to Naruto.

"! GWOH!" Naruto flew back.

_"Sasuke! Now!"_ Sasuke's Full Susanoo flew down to Kaguya and…

'BOOM!' Sasuke flew back and his Susanoo was removed.

"GH!" The others covered their eyes from the explosion.

"SASUKE! _Shit! I can't stop!" _Naruto is still rotating uncontrollably away.

"!" He saw Sasuke's sheath fall down to the lava while Sasuke himself is falling down as well.

"! UGHH!" Naruto went into Sasuke's front to stop his fall but he didn't as Sasuke fell but he managed to grabbed Naruto's foot.

"!? Sasuke!"

"Not even Susanoo works…" Sasuke explained.

"Let's get Obito now!" The Clone Naruto is still using his chakra claws to hold Kakashi and Sakura as he also grabbed Obito from the rock while the real Naruto used a Gudōdama to make a platform for Sasuke to stand up.

"I forgot you could use that Shunshin thing. I got worried!" Naruto told Sasuke.

'TAP' Sasuke landed on the platform.

"Like this foothold, it's because we were both blessed with Rikudō's power...but if we don't seal her, this is all meaningless." Sasuke explained as they look to see Kaguya gone in front of them.

'SWISH...SSH….' A black portal slowly and quietly opened behind them and Kaguya came out to touched Naruto and Sasuke's chin.

"!" They turned around but Kaguya got hold of their chin and they saw she was crying.

"!?" Kaguya has tears flowing from her white eyes as she remembered her sons Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki.

_"I can't move_…" Naruto thought as they were stuck on their position.

'SPLUSH' Two black liquids came out of her sleeves and covered the half of Naruto and Sasuke's body.

"She's...taking our chakra Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke had his mouth open in shock.

**"...Looking at you, Kaguya….was reminded of her two sons**." The Black liquid form black Zetsu.

"!?" Naruto widened his visible eye.

**"Isn't it sweet..? Kaguya was sealed by her own sons. What a poor mother." **Black Zetsu stated.

"Why did Rikudō sealed his mother!? Didn't he seal the Juubi!?" Naruto asked.

**"I think you're misunderstanding something…" **Black Zetsu answered.

"…Black Zetsu, who are you!?" Sasuke demanded.

**"I'm Kaguya's child." **Black Zetsu answered.

"What…!?_ His voice, changed!?_" Sasuke thought.

**"I recorded everything while my mother was away, and I created a story. The Story of Shinobi...was created for my mother's resurrection." **Black Zetsu stated.

"HAAH!? What are you saying? What do you mean!?" It was confusing for Naruto because he can't understand.

**"If you know my mother's name...you must have met Hagoromo. Depending on the transmigrant's power, it's possible to meet him. And to receive the power to seal my mother." **

"HAAH!? We want to seal the Juubi!" Naruto shouted.

**"It's uncommon to see Indra and Ashura's Transmigrants cooperate so much. Since you don't seem to know anything, I'll tell you that story while absorbing your chakra." **Black Zetsu paused.

**"...As I told you earlier…my mother was sealed by her sons. It was a very powerful seal. The Juubi itself was turned into the core of Chibaku Tensei (**地爆天星 **Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth)...and that's how it became the moon. But right before the sealing, I was born. So that my mother could one day, be revived**." They all listened as Kaguya still have tears from her eyes.

**"I'll show you. I have no candies, but I can show you pictures**." Black Zetsu continued speaking.

"….."

**"First, the Juubi...It wasn't just the Holy Tree. My mother was part of it too**." Black Zetsu showed them a picture of the Juubi in rampage.

**"It wasn't the incarnation of the Holy Tree that was trying to take back it's chakra fruit. It was my mother's will, that was trying to take back the chakra...that was shared between her two sons**." B. Zetsu then shown a picture of a young, maybe mid-thirties Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki with the Shinju on the side.

"!?" Naruto widened his eyes.

**"Not even Hagoromo knows about this. He doesn't even know that I was preparing my mother's return**." B. Zetsu stated.

**"Hagoromo, who didn't know anything...was raising Indra and Ashura, and even created something Stupid as Ninshū ** (忍宗 Shinobi Sect)." B. Zetsu then showed a picture where Hagoromo is training the young Indra and Ashura.

**"However, I could use all of that power for my mother's revival. When Indra lost in the war for the leadership of Ninshū I tempted him**…" A picture of an older Ashura after the war with B. Zetsu behind him.

**"...And then, I decided that his descendants, the Uchiha Clan, would be the cast for my story. I also partly fixed the rubbish written by Hagoromo**." A picture of the Clan Crest of the Uchiha was shown.

"...You mean..!" Sasuke's visible eye widened in realisation.

**"Yes...the stone monument left by Hagoromo. I changed its text. I wrote that the Infinite Tsukuyomi is what would save the Uchiha**." The next picture showed the Stone Tablet of the Uchiha.

**"With just that, you acted the story out perfectly...you Uchiha's**." A group of Uchiha Warriors was shown next.

**"Indra and the Uchiha...Ashura and the Senju...they fought each other for power...even after that, I kept on approaching the transmigrants of each clan...and I tried to have them awaken the Rinnegan, but it always failed**." Next was the Crest of the Senju and Uchiha with the Rinnegan on the background.

**"But when Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama became the transmigrants...I was certain." **The picture then showed the picture of Madara and Hashirama with their respective clan warriors facing together.

**"...that Madara could do it**." Next was the face off in the Valley of the End where Madara bit off Hashirama in the arm.

**"And that it'd be the first step in my mother's revival." **

**"However, Uchiha Madara lost to Senju Hashirama**…" The next picture was the aftermath of their battle when the valley was formed and then when Hashirama took Madara's body while B. Zetsu is watching on above.

**"For Shinobi, Madara's corpse was like a treasure box. Tobirama, who was studying the Sharingan...decided no to dispose the body...and hid it deep in the forests of the Leaf." **The next picture was located in the spot where Tobirama hid the body and the B. Zetsu who went to the underground laboratory where Madara's body lay rest.

**"With Mangekyou Sharingan, you can create techniques that would be activated after a certain time." **Next was the close up of Madara's face.

**"It's the same as when Itachi left Amaterasu in your eye, Sasuke. Madara had put Izanagi into his right eye." **Next was Madara who awakened but lost his right eye to Izanagi.

**"Sacrificing his right eye, he rewrote reality and was resurrected...he used a Kage Bunshin in place of his body." **The picture then showed Madara standing with his Shadow Clone standing beside him.

**"He threw up the piece of Hashirama's meat he had bitten off...and implanted it into his wounds…" **He then showed when Madara threw up the piece of meat he had bitten off.

**"With that, he was finally able to awaken the Rinnegan and summon the Gedō Mazō (**外道魔像 **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path). Further, he cultivated Madara's meat with the Statue...and tried to live even longer." **The next picture shown the Statue with the Old Madara.

**"The accidental results of that were the White Zetsu...but it fact, they were the people once trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, that I simply took out of the Mazō**." The he showed was the W. Zetsu's that was taken out of the Mazō.

**"'Two opposing things can create all things when working together'. As written on the Stone Monument, Madara strengthened his attachment to Hashirama**." The Stone Monument was shown again.

**"I devoted myself to the Uchiha. Making it sound like Madara came up with it...I started Akatsuki, A project to collect the Bijuu and lead them to war." **He then showed where Madara integrated B. Zetsu into the White while talking to Obito.

**"And to increase our battle power, I purposely had Kabuto discover Madara's corpse**." The next picture was showing a smiling Kabuto.

**"Further, I led him to use Madara's corpse as a card...to invite Obito to collaborate**." Next was Obito talking to Kabuto before the war began.

**"Finally, as according to my plan, the Infinite Tsukuyomi was activated...and by collecting the chakra spread among this place...my mother could be revived**." B. Zetsu concluded as Kaguya still has her tears but she said nothing.

"I...Hate you. Hagoromo...Hamura...you're mine." Her face suddenly darkened with her Byakugan activated.

**"My role is over. We must go back to our mother, the almighty god." **B. Zetsu is being absorbed by Kaguya.

"…" Naruto widened his eyes.

"...The only...you're not the only…" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"You're not the only ones who created the History of Shinobi!" Naruto managed to detached himself forcefully from B. Zetsu.

"!" Kaguya widened her eyes a bit.

"!" Naruto used his claws to grab B. Zetsu from Sasuke.

"And also!"

"And also! A mother should be happy when her sons become independent!" Naruto managed to remove B. Zetsu from Sasuke.

**"You're too rebellious...my mother is the progenitor of all chakra. You brats can't do anything." **That was B. Zetsu's final words as he was completely absorbed by Kaguya.

"...We must create an opening to use the sealing jutsu, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! We'll have to us that. That technique!" The counterattack will begin as they decided.

**(A/N: This is the part where I would connect the Naruto main storyline to my fanfiction.) **

_"But I'm going to do it alone anyway. (sigh) Sorry Sasuke but you not going to do anything and I won't be the Hokage after all because this is what I was chosen for. Everyone, Sayonara…" _ Naruto closed his eyes as he floated slowly but surely to Kaguya.

"Sasuke, let me tell you something…" Naruto got Sasuke's attention immediately.

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell my goodbye to everyone…" He began some hand seals for his unknown techniques as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked as Naruto is only 3 meters away from Kaguya who was floating there with tears still in her eyes and then, Naruto clasped his hands.

"Because, I will be doing this alone! **Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin (**封印術・屍鬼封尽 **Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal)!.**" He shouted as Sasuke's eyes widened.

"NARUTO! DON'T!" Sasuke tried to stop him but he was too late as the Shinigami hovers behind Naruto and has its left arm with prayer beads and was enchanting something that is beyond the understanding of the human comprehension.

_**"Who are you and why I have been summoned?" **_The Shinigami spoke telepathically to Naruto.

_"Shinigami-sama, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I wish to seal the woman in front of me to stop the Infinite Tsukuyomi and end the Fourth Great Shinobi War_." Naruto replied in a very respective manner while the Deity looked to Kaguya who were floating nearby.

_**"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki? It's been a long time since me and my sister's have seen her face...to think that she would be resurrected again and the human world is trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi at the same time, I can see your reasoning of why you summoned me. Very well, let us begin." **_A cursed seal appeared on its arm. Naruto's soul is partially separated from his body and is restrained by the Shinigami's hair. Naruto suddenly disappeared from his position and appeared before Kaguya before restraining her with his chakra claws.

"!?" Kaguya's eyes widened.

"If I'm going to die, then you're coming with me but I'm sorry that it has come to this." Naruto said as the Shinigami thrusts its arm to Naruto's chest and then grabbed Kaguya's soul.

_"What's this cold feeling that my soul is being taken...and I...can't moved!" _Kaguya tried to resist but the Shinigami had already grabbed her soul.

"FUIN!" Naruto shouted as Kaguya's body fall into the Lava and turned to ash. Then a sealing mark had shown itself on Naruto's stomach ending the war almost immediately. Naruto then waited for his death but he just floated there and the Shinigami is floating there as well, they were like that for few moments then Naruto spoke.

_"Aren't you suppose to be taking my soul…?" _Naruto asked, quite unsure of what is happening.

_**"I can't and I won't, you were chosen to save the world which happened a few moments ago but everything didn't happen the way Kami-sama planned, you were beaten, treated like a trash and your parents were killed, Kami-sama wanted to correct the way your as it should be, but it's too late...so you are coming with me with your soul and body into Kami-sama's court because we wanted to give you a reward and an apologising gift for everything happened in your life**_." The Shinigami told him as Naruto's eyes widened on everything the deity had said to him.

_"If that's the case, can I at least leave a message to Sasuke for everyone_." Naruto looked pleadingly to the Shinigami who didn't show any emotion.

_**"Take your time because you deserve it**_." The deity said as Naruto floated to Sasuke who have his jaw dropped as he witnessed what happened to Kaguya.

"Sasuke? Oi. Oi!" Naruto knocked Sasuke out of his stupor.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just sealed her away in a place where only me can go."

"Huh?"

"I won't go with the details but I just wanted to say that the war nearly over as Kaguya has been already sealed but the Infinite Tsukuyomi is still active and I want you to counter it with your Rinnegan. But after you finish doing that, I want you to tell them what would I write in a paper." Naruto then took out a scroll on his pouch and went into a rock so that he can write whatever his message is.

Naruto's message:

_Ah guys, I'm sorry that I can't enjoy our victory with you 'cause you know, I'm gone to a place far away from our world as the result of what I did to end the war, but be thankful that the Shinigami gave me some time to write this because it said that I deserve some time for my sacrifices. Just ask Sasuke about everything that happened while you are inside the...well I guess a good dream and I'm want to tell each of you some short messages coming from my heart. We'll here at last, dear friends, on these letters comes the end of our fellowship. Live in peace and I will not say: do not weep; for not all tears are evil._

_Sasuke, I know we have not met and talked to each other for a little while and now, the war was finished and we won't have any time to catch up with each other as I'm already gone and please try to become more sociable and not cold to every people you met. I know that this is not the right time to say this but, I'm sorry for everything happened and one last sentence. Become the Hokage in my stead and achieve my dream then lead the village into it's greatness._

_Sakura-chan, I'm sorry that I didn't gave you a goodbye of any sort except for this letter. I just wanted to apologise for annoying you when we were young and even when we grew up into strong people, I know that we didn't get along in some cases but I'm happy that we become teammates and friends. This is my last goodbye and farewell._

_Kakashi-sensei, I just got a request for you, please try to moderate your reading porn in public and please try to not be late everytime. Thanks for everything you taught me and I always considered you as an older brother who I never had but I just didn't show it because you know my characteristics :D. Goodbye and thanks again._

_Hinata-chan, I'm truly sorry that I didn't acknowledge your love to me earlier in our life because I was a fool and always thinking of ramen and becoming a Hokage and not being observant to my surroundings until before the war. And I'm also sorry that we would not have any chance to meet and talk to each other forever. Goodbye and I just want to tell you that there is no way to show that how much I love you._

_Kiba, I considered you as one of my rivals and one of my trusted friends, I don't have any words to say to you except that thank you for being a trusted friend and goodbye._

_Shino, you know that we never manage to have some long conversations and I'm sorry for not recognising you few months back when we returned to Konoha and that's because you have covered yourself with that jumper and that Goddamned high-collar you have just to hide your face! I just wanted to say goodbye and live your life to it's fullest._

_Shikamaru, stop being a lazy ass and do some work! I know that even you grow old, you'll be lazy and just do nothing. You should get laid and have a family but I know you will just say "Troublesome" and do nothing, anyways you are also one of my trusted friends since the academy so goodbye and remember don't just watch the clouds move, do something better._

_Chōji, you'll find someone for you eventually and just remember to eat well but I know you will just do that without anyone telling you. You were one of my trusted friends because we know each other since the academy and we know what we like and what we don't. You are a very kind person and I know you will have a great life in the future, goodbye._

_Ino, I know we didn't get along well in the past because of your fawning over Sasuke which is true and don't even try to deny it; but still you are a friend and just to remind you that be content on how you live and be simple. Goodbye._

_Lee, you're a great person and we always know that we get along well and did some great things in missions or when we are just in Konoha. You did great in your life and just keep it up, I know that Hard work can achieve your dreams. _

_Tenten, we didn't know each other well, but we still became teammates in some missions and I consider you as a friend like Lee and Neji; have a long life and goodbye._

_Gai-sensei, even when you nearly died by using the Eight Gate you are still full of youth and that only means youth will still prevail for you. I hope you get well soon and live your life the way you like._

_Tsunade-baa chan, I'm sorry it has come to this, I really want to become the Hokage but since I did this, I know that I won't become on__e and we won't be able to see each other again. Just to ask you that please moderate your gambling and be more a responsible Hokage and don't be regretful to whatever happened in the past and just continue to be a good woman, I didn't consider you as a mother for nothing after all. I will miss you but we can't do anything about it, I love you and goodbye kaa-san._

_Gaara, you were my best friend I showed you the light and you followed it, you became the Kazekage because you want the people to recognize you just like me, we were brother's in arms like no other but, the day has come that I need to sacrifice myself for the greater good like my father the Yondaime Hokage did seventeen years ago back in Konoha when Kurama or you him as Kyuubi was forced to attacked Konoha. We are brothers in all except blood and now one of us must go so that you will live on for a better future. Now I must go and my sacrifices shall be included in the History of Shinobi which all of us created. Farewell forever my friend. _

"I'm done, Sasuke please read this to them." Naruto rolled up the scroll and gave it to Sasuke and floated 3 meters away from Sasuke.

_"I'm ready Shinigami-sama, let's do this." _The Shinigami nodded as it enchanted something and suddenly, a circle with a some sort of formula scattered inside it then, it began to glow.

"What's this?" Naruto muttered as the circle began to glow and suddenly, he began to vanish starting from his feet up to his waist.

"Sayonara, Sasuke, be the Hokage for me." He turned to Sasuke and smiled for one last time.

"Sayonara. Naruto." Naruto completely vanished as Sasuke felt a tear came from his eyes.

_"I'll be the Hokage in your stead...Naruto." _ Sasuke thought as he noticed that he was back on the desolated battlefield with the Shinobi Alliance trap in the Jukai Kōtan and found Kakashi and Sakura sitting on a rock without the Clone Naruto who vanished earlier.

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi went to Sasuke.

"Gone...forever." Replied Sasuke who has his head bowed down.

"What do you mean!?" Kakashi demanded as he gripped Sasuke's collar.

"I don't know, he just vanished after he used Shiki Fūjin, that's what I know!" Kakashi removed his hand from Sasuke's collar.

"Shiki Fūjin...don't tell me!?" Kakashi widened his eyes as tears flowed out from it.

"He's gone alright! Gone! He can't go back!" Sasuke used his Susanoo to fly near the moon .

_"Before I grief for Naruto's sacrifice, I need to cancel the Infinite Tsukuyomi first." _Sasuke gathered Chakra on his left eye.

"**Mugen Tsukuyomi...Kai!**" The Juubi's eyes on the moon began to fade slowly as the red aura is starting to disappear.

_"Finally...It's over." _

**A/N: I read some reviews in the past and some people said that I should fix the grammar, so I just decided to revise my chapters and now if you are not satisfied with the fix, well it's fine but I did used my best to rewrite this and the other chapters.**

**=Harem List=**

**A/N: Harem list under revision.**

**Yoi ichi-nichi o sugosu! **良い一日を過ごす!

**Ex-Durandal 24 Out! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

A Naruto and High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D Crossover

**Disclaimer: Once again. I do not own anything here; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Highschool DxD Ichiei Ishibumi or any other anime/manga like Bleach by Tite Kubo and The Middle-earth elements belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, the movie elements that will be shown in this fanfic is owned by their respective creators or any other fanfic element that might appear on this fanfic. If I did own them, then I would be very rich now. **

**A/N: If you are very religious and will be offended on what will this fanfic contains, I'm going say I'm very sorry for the future since I myself believe in God the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit which is in Christianity and I have no intentions of offending my own beliefs and the other religious beliefs out there. This is just a fictitious story.**

**A/N: Beta read by SolydSnake**

**A/N: Thanks for the support that I get from everyone. Please continue to do so.**

**A/N: Hate it, don't read and don't comment, just leave please. If you are planning to flame my story and myself, please don't because I don't appreciate flames except for constructive criticism which can truly help me the progress of my story. **

**A/N: Dear Readers: If you will be complaining about the story progressions and character interactions in the following chapters please bear with it, because firstly, this is my fanfic which means my rules and my idea. Secondly, I will only update when I believe it is the right time to update. Lastly, I give my sincere apologies if I ever accidentally stole some of your ideas and works; I promise it won't happen again and if I ever put any elements from a fanfic, I will give credit and recognize the person who created this or that idea but, if I ever do that without crediting whoever made it, please remind me because I tend to forget things when I'm very busy, especially the school year nearing its end which means more school work, and less writing stories. Thank You.**

**A/N: This is a rewrite of Chapter 1 because I have read reviews of complains so I decided to change some things that you will be able to read soon.**

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content **

**Tags: God/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered /Not so Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Mass Harem/Ecchi/Limes/Lemon**

**Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

**Series: The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage**

**"Jutsus**/**Time change**/ **Place change****"**

"**Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

"_**Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Thinking"**_

'_Flashback'_

"Talking"

_"Thinking_/_Telepathy speaking"_

"_Another way to be prepared is to think negatively. Yes, I'm a great optimist. But, when trying to make a decision, I often think of the worst case scenario. I can it 'the eaten by wolves factor.' I f I do something, what's the most terrible thing that could happen? Would I be eaten by wolves? One thing that makes it possible to be an optimist is if you have a contingency plan for when all hell breaks loose. There are a lot of things I don't worry about, because I have a plan in place if they do." _

**Volume 01 ****–**** The Ascension of a New God: **

**Chapter 1: Explanations and Preparations**

_**Previously from the "The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage: A New World, A New Beginning"**_

_"I'll be the Hokage in your stead...Naruto."_

_"Before I grief for Naruto's sacrifice, I need to cancel the Infinite Tsukuyomi first."_

_"__**Mugen Tsukuyomi...Kai!**__"_

_"Finally...It's over." _

**Story Start.**

_"Finally...It's over." _Sasuke sighed in tiredness as he look on the moon and then flew down to see the cocoons are slowly opening showing the whole alliance while still unconscious and then fell on the ground with a thud.

'BOOM!' Sasuke's Susanoo landed on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun, where is Naruto?" Sakura went to him with Kakashi following.

"I'll tell you later after we gather everyone alive." Sasuke walk away from them.

=**1 Hour Later: Battlefield**=

Everyone is already awake as the Five Kages and the former Hokage's managed to gather around the battlefield waiting for Naruto and Sasuke, they were talking about many things, including their dreams and whatever happened before Madara activated the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

"SASUKE!" Gaara shouted as he saw Sasuke walking towards them and then, the whole alliance look on the direction Gaara was looking and they saw him walking, sorrow is etched on his face.

"Where is Naruto? I can't see him." He asked.

"He's...well he said that I should read this scroll to you and you'll find your answers in this scroll." Sasuke took the scroll from his pocket and opened it.

"Naruto written this before he went to somewhere I don't know. But before you ask anything, just listen." He said as they nodded, now Sasuke fully opened the scroll and began reading the content of Naruto's last message for them. As Sasuke continued to read, the ones who were mentioned in the letter began to weep on every word Naruto had written for them.

"Why Naruto?" Kakashi muttered.

"….." Sakura remained silent but tears are still gathering on her eyes.

"Troublesome, I knew it was going to come on this." Shikamaru sighed as he wipes out the tears in his eyes.

_"Naruto-kun...love me..?" _Hinata wept not just because she lost whom she considers the pillar of her courage but she lost her only love.

The rest were silent including the whole Shinobi alliance who grieving for the loss of their hero while the former Hokage's were completely silent as Hiruzen and Minato is still crying. Hiruzen because he lost someone who he considered as his grandson and Minato because he lost his son once more. The rest of the Hokage's stood silent as they bowed their heads down as a sign of reverence, mateship, honour and valour of one Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

=**Kami's Court-Palace: Realm of Elysium**=

Naruto appeared in large throne room, adorned with jewels that surrounded the marble columns in aisle; chandelier made of diamonds and lit with candles that smell like a large garden that was full of many flowers; also there were statues of female elves carved in the columns surrounded by roots and flowers (**A/N: Like the White Council Chamber in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey™**). The windows are open and it has golden curtains hanged on it with flowers place on its bottom and finally, the beautiful sunrise can be seen outside the marvellous place befitting a God.

He noticed that he is alone in the room so walked outside and opened the mahogany doors adorned with carven leaves and trees made of gold on it (**A/N: Like the art skills of the Elves in The Lord of the Rings™**) and saw a shocking place. He saw luscious courtyard, on it located a lot flower plants and trees then he wandered on it and began to noticed that why it looks like they were on a very high place so he ran to the other edge of the courtyard just to that the courtyard is a large terrace high above the mountains, then he look down from the terrace and saw a large white city made of marble than shine brightly from the radiance of the Sun; the city is crowded with people and angels wearing pure white clothes and they were chatting, smiling while the kids were playing many games which made Naruto smile fondly.

"**It's very beautiful isn't it?**" A heavenly voice said behind him.

"Yeah…it is…" Naruto subconsciously answered as he continued to stare on the marvellous place with different kinds of birds flew on the morning sky.

"**You know, we've been waiting for this very moment to meet you, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto-kun.**" A second beautiful voice said.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to his back and saw three very beautiful woman, beautiful than any woman he had seen this earth. The first one was accounted beautiful; her hair was held a marvel unmatched. It was golden like the Sun, but richer and far more radiant, for its gold was touched by stars. Her golden eyes radiate warmth and power. Her skin is white that it shone through the daylight. She is also slim and 5'9" tall, curvy, and extremely well-endowed with DD-cup breast, bubble butt and long legs. She also wore white robes embroidered with different kinds of pattern. There was another woman stand beside her.

The second woman just looked like the first but the most noticeable difference is that she has a long black hair that was touched by the darkest night and onyx eyes that shine like a full moon. Her clothes were dark bluish robes that hugged her slender form. The third one is the same but has a long sleek sliver white hair that flowed down behind her, and bright silver eyes that stared on him with fondness and longing like the first two. Naruto was enthralled by their beauty and even muttered the world. "Beautiful" which made the three surprisingly blushed.

"**Our thanks for the compliment, Naruto-kun.**" The first woman said.

"Eh…not that I'm very comfortable seeing three beautiful woman here but…can someone tell me where am I?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"**You are in my Palace. I am Kami, the****Goddess of Life and Creation and Queen of Heaven, but you could call me Akari (**光 **Light; brightness)****. It's nice to see you Naruto-kun.**" She smiled lovingly at him that made him blush and she giggled that sounded like a herd of Angels singing on his ears.

"Akari-chan? A very beautiful name befitting a Goddess like you." Naruto praised her, making her blush more.

"**You flatter me Naruto-kun, but before we talk, can we just walk around before entering my palace.**" But she didn't let him answer as she grabbed his hand and ran through the garden while the second woman twitch an eyebrow before turning to her other sister

"**Did I just saw her taking our man alone?**" The second woman asked her other sister while her left eyebrow is twitching violently.

"**Yeah...**" She trailed off before shouting.

"**That bitch would undoubtedly take him for herself!**" She dashed after the two and her sister followed her.

=**With Naruto and Akari**=

Akari while still grabbing Naruto's hand ran through the labyrinth of topiaries with a large white-silver tree and a fountain on the middle.

"Where are we going Akari-chan?"

"**That's a secret.**" She giggled again as she continued to ran until they reach a beautiful cottage with a table inside with four chairs surrounding it. They went pass it and went into the center where the large silver tree.

"This is a very beautiful tree Akari-chan." Naruto sat under the silver tree with silver flowers as Akari sat on his thigh.

"**Yes it is, he has a name you know. Telperion (The Silver Tree in Quenya, mentioned in The Silmarillion), he is the one that gives light to the moon, he also has a sister and his counterpart, her name is Laurelin (The Gold Tree), the one who lights the sun. They were destroyed in Valinor by the Dark Lord Morgoth with the help of Ungoliant, the Queen of Spiders and the last fruits of those two were used to create the Sun and Moon of that universe that is under the jurisdiction of our cousins and three of the last 10 fruits were given to us and now, as you can see the tree is blooming.**" Akari explained as she leaned on Naruto's chest and closed her eyes; of course this course of action caused his face turn redder than a tomato.

So what he just did is caress her smooth silky hair as he leaned on the tree and looked on the rising sun which made him feel at home and relax under the morning sun as the Goddess continued to lean on him they stayed in that position for a few minutes until the Goddess removed her head from his chest and changed her sitting position where she faced his relaxed face with closed eyes.

Naruto on the other hand felt asleep due to the comfortable place he was sitting at and the cold fresh air of the morning made him very relaxed so he gave into sleep. The Goddess just continued to stare on his face and then she leaned slowly to his face until there was only one centimetre gap between their lips.

"**Naruto-kun…**" She caresses his sleeping face with both hands until she let their lips met.

Naruto began to stir up and noticed something very smooth is touching his lips and widened his eyes when saw a Goddess kissing him so, he kissed back shocking the Goddess but she didn't stopped doing it instead she put her arms around his neck while Naruto placed his right hand on her lower back and his left is caressing her head.

They continued to kiss passionately for few minutes but they both needed air so they parted with a thread of saliva connected to their lips.

"W-Well…that…feels good but we just met, isn't this a bit too fast?" Naruto raised both of his hands in a surrendering position.

"**Yeah…it feels good, but there is no problem on that seeing that I'm a Goddess…**" She stood up and lends her hand to Naruto which he gladly reach and he stood up still holding her hand.

"**Shall we go back to the palace?**" She asked him.

"Yeah…we should." Then they walk back into the labyrinth enjoying the warmth of the sun that shining throughout the large garden. They walked slowly, still holding hands until they walk in to the other two females that were panting slightly and when they look up, they saw a confused Naruto and a smiling Akari which they glared into.

"**What the hell are you doing!?**" The second woman earlier demanded while still glaring on Akari.

"**Nothing unusual, Tsukiakari-chan (**月明かり**Moonlight)****.**" The now named Tsukiakari continued to drill holes into her sister with her eyes.

"**What do you mean unusual? You were taking him for yourself!**" The third **female shouted while Naruto is still confused on what is happening in front of him.**

"**What do you mean?**" The innocent looking Akari titled her head.

"**Don't play games with us; you should not take **_**our **_**man for yourself!**" The same third female emphasized the word 'our' as she shouted at her older sister.

"W-Wait, what the hell does that mean?!" Naruto decided to intervene but still confuse.

"**Can we just talk about this along the way back in the palace?**" Akari requested.

"**Sure/Whatever.**" Replied the other two females as they began treading their way to the majestic palace.

As few minutes pass by, they walk and talked about what happened earlier as they approach the palace that was made of white marble which Naruto didn't look at as he walk in the garden earlier. The palace itself was a wonder; it has golden roofs which shine brightly like the sun in her full glory. The palace stretch itself for 200 feet long, 150 feet wide and 300 feet tall, full of columns and windows with roots and flowers adorning the statues around the exterior. Naruto soon noticed a very tall white tower that shone brightly with the light. The tower sits 300 feet above the citadel and it is 100 fathoms (600 feet) tall. The tower stood up in the middle of the citadel and it was the highest point of the whole place because it tore apart the clouds up in the air which Naruto gaze upon as they walk inside the palace.

"So you are saying that you all three had chosen me to be your husband because…?" Naruto ask them.

"**Your life wasn't supposed to be like what you experience in the past because I was swamped with work and the next time I checked on you, it was already too late so that is why you are here. To be repaid on every good thing you've done your whole life.**" Akari explained as she sighed.

"**I always regretted sealing Kurama inside you because I know how your life will turn out like the other Jinchuuriki: always ignored and abused but we were happy that you managed to rise up from your problems so we decided to be with you forever.**" Naruto now widened his eyes at fact.

"…_regretted sealing Kurama inside me…but the only one who help my father seal him inside me is…don't tell me that this very beautiful woman in front of me is the freaking Shinigami earlier!" _He tried to absorb the fact that the demonic being earlier was this beautiful woman standing in front of him. But it seems that Shinigami saw his shocked face and had spoken again.

"**I guess if you are wondering, I am Shinigami the ****Goddess of Death and Queen of Soul Society like Akari-nee chan gave her name to you, you could call me Kurai (**暗い**Dark).**"Naruto smiled at her but suddenly as question entered his mind.

"Soul Society, where or what is that?" Naruto asked.

"**It is an afterlife like this Heaven but it's technically heaven where Shinigami live and where most of souls dwell until they are reincarnated into the human world.**" She explained but it brought more question into Naruto's mind.

"Shinigami? Aren't you the Shinigami so who else is there? And what do you mean most of the souls?"

"**I am known as the Reiō (**霊王**Soul King) in that dimension but before you ask why I'm called Soul King, it is because I usually show myself to my subjects there as a male so, they call me Soul King and that is how I shown myself to others.**_**" **_She explained.

"**And I rule the Shinigami's but I never involved in the day-to-day affairs of Soul Society which is the job of Central 46 and that was my foolish mistake letting those corrupt bastards rule under my name. As you have asked, the term Shinigami in that place means Soul Reapers who are the guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. They purify Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living and ensure the safe crossing of the souls.**" She paused before continuing.

"**As for your last question, I meant that not all souls went in Soul Society because they haven't discovered this place or rather because we don't want to so we three sisters placed a very thick barrier over the dimension of the Elemental Nations that prevent the using of the Senkaimon (**穿界門**World Penetration Gate), the dimensional gateway which Shinigami use to enter and leave Soul Society but back to my original topic, when I said earlier 'most of the souls', it basically says that the only pure souls that goes here came from Elemental Nations and its western and eastern neighbours while the evil souls like Madara goes to Realm of the Dead which is Hell and it's ruled under Tsukiakari-nee san.**" She finished her explanation as she left more questions to Naruto but decided to ask her later and he turned to Tsukiakari.

"**As you already know my name Naruto-kun. But you don't know who am I, so I'll just tell you that I am Yami, the Goddess of Darkness and Queen of Hell.**" Tsukiakari introduced herself as Yami while Naruto just smiled like he always did.

"You three have really lovely names. Akari-chan, Tsukiakari-chan and Kurai-chan, they really fit in your characters." He once again praised the three and made them blush.

"**You really flatter us but, let's get to the topic.**" The three went serious as they reach the throne room and the three sat on their respective thrones which can be access by climbing the marble stairs. Akari has a shining Golden throne; Tsukiakari has dark coloured throne but it shone like the moon while Kurai has a black throne that came from the deepest darkness of the universe. Naruto stood in their front as he already had a serious face.

**"As you know, we had taken you here as a reward and an apology for everything that happened in your life. But that is just the start of why you are here. We saw how your life went before you rise up to glory and we decided that you are a different kind of person that can be found once in a million years. That was the reason why we chose as our husband and we will train you in every art possible in this world. Now, do you have any questions? Naruto-kun." **Kurai asked while still having the serious face in her.

"Yeah, I have some. First what do you mean 'in this world'? Second, what does the word 'art' means in this place? Third, I know that this would be out of the topic but...what happened to the Nine Bijuu's, I can feel the chakra that they gave me but I can no longer hear their voice? And finally, I can also still feel the power that the Old man Six Paths gave us, so does that mean I can fully train my know abilities in highest possible degree?" He asked with the same serious expression.

**"For your first question, what we meant in the term 'in this world' is that there are quite a lot of world's and universes around here and we only have two of them under our jurisdiction one is the place where you live including the Elemental Countries which is the western part of your planet and the eastern lands which contained the lands of the eternal war, but this place doesn't have any humans with chakra so they just use the good ol' bows and arrows, swords and armours, and the common melee and range type weapons. The second world is where humans normally live without any sort of powers except for the Quincy Faction (**滅却師 (クインシー) **Monk of Destruction) who are normal humans that were able to absorb and manipulate Reishi (**霊子 **Spirit Particles) which is the Yin half your chakra in your planet into spiritual weapons.**" Tsukiakari answered the first question.

**"What Kurai-chan meant with word 'art' is basically the things that we use on daily basis such as your Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu. And we will train you in many kinds of art such as of Kidō (**鬼道**Demon Way), Hohō (**歩法**Step Method), Hakuda (**白打**Hand-to-hand Combat), Zanjutsu (**斬術**Swordsmanship) and we will enhance your Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu in the highest possible degree**." Akari answered the second question.

**"As for what happened the Bijuu's, their souls remain back at the Elemental Nations because that's were they belong to, they were the guardians of that place that Hagoromo created from the Jūbi. Their chakra still flow inside you because they have given it to you with all their heart and soul not like sealing them into Jinchuuriki's that forcibly taking their chakra. Don't worry about them losing their chakra, they will regenerate it for few years and they will be back as flesh and soul. Lastly, you still feel that you have Hagoromo's Senjutsu and Yang Chakra because you were meant to have it until the end of your days which would not be...quite possible**." Kurai concluded while Naruto raised his eyebrow on the last part.

"Oh I see, but wait. What do you mean 'until the end of my days which would not be quite possible'?"

**"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you that since you receive quite a lot of Senjutsu chakra from the nature plus the chakra of the nine Bijuu's which revitalised your Body tissues, bones and any other parts of your body that will make you stop aging until you reach eighteen years of age and making you the first human being that became immortal." **Akari answered.

"Immortal...so you mean that I will live for eternity!?" Naruto shouted incredulously.

**"Yes but please don't shout in our palace. As Akari-nee chan said, you are already immortal but you can still be killed if you are not careful, so we will make the second Primordial Deity like the Shinju that we created eons ago which will make you a True Immortal like us which cannot be killed in any way and we already guess that you will possess great powers which would be undoubtedly greater than ours. But just to remind you, don't become an arrogant person that thinks he can do anything he wants and then fall into darkness." **Tsukiakari warned.

"Don't worry, I won't and never will be an arrogant person like Madara who I still despise because of what he did." Naruto stated with full conviction which made the three goddesses smile brightly.

**"As we expected, you are a different kind of person, Naruto-kun." **Kurai stated with a nod which her sisters returned with a smile as well.

"I have one last question...what happened to Kaguya? I know she is sealed but, can I meet her one time?"

**"She is asleep inside your mindscape, but when she awakened, be careful because she would be angry at you for sealing her and stopping her plan for taking all the chakra back and you will meet her in due time when you are prepared." **Akari answered.

"Then I will prepare! That's a promise!" Naruto gave a nice guy pose to them which they answered with a giggle.

**"Come then, we'll start your training but we would like to give you our gifts besides true immortality such as the eye of Juubi which I like to call the 'Et oculus Dei' (God's eye in Latin), your own Zanpakutō, the Blacklight virus (Prototype) that Kurai-chan took from another universe and I will explain its abilities to you later when we trained, and this is one of the special abilities that we will give to you, it's the ability to use weapons of light like the Angels in this Heaven and the other heavens in the vast multiverse**." Tsukiakari explained some of their gifts before the three stood up and concentrated their energies into their hands as different multi-coloured orbs floated in their palms and then, they released it to Naruto who rotated to see the orbs flying around him then the orbs entered him which made him pass out.

=**A Few minutes later…40 to be exact**=

Naruto woke up in a bed and when he did, he saw that he is lying into a large size bed, maybe quite larger than a King size one and he glanced around the white room and saw the three sisters talking to each other, he waited for them to look on him but he grew irritated.

"Ahem." Naruto coughed to gain attention and succeeding with it.

**"Oh your awake, are you alright**?" Kurai asked while getting close to him with her sister following.

"Ah...yeah, I just feel a bit tired and heavy in sudden, what happened?" He rubbed his head.

**"We gave you our gifts and your body is seems to be still accepting them thus making your body heavy." **Akari answered.

"I see, so when are we going to start the training and for how long?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head.

**"If we are to estimate it, we are going to train all of your new and old abilities to the highest degree possible would probably take a few…million years? It might be because time is very slow here." **Tsukiakari answered while unsure on the last part while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Few million years? As in million? The fuck? Are you serious?" They all nodded.

"[Sigh] when do we start?" They grinned sadistically while Naruto had shivers in his spine and thought that he shouldn't have asked that question

=**1 570 100 years later in Ouroboros Inferno**=

Naruto's first phase of training was...well it was hell, literally. He was taken by Tsukiakari in hell of his universe to train his new abilities to create, generate, increase, absorb, shape and manipulate shadows for various effects, sizes, shapes and intensity levels. Adaptation in Darkness for example , night vision. Darkness attacks, flight or levitation and solidification via controlling darkness or shadows such as umbrakinetic constructs including weapons, walls armor or allies/servants. His demonic powers are very strong that he is on par with Tsukiakari.

Dark Magic/Spells, Naruto loved that ability especially when he is using his staff that was made with the combined bark piece of Telperion and Laurelin which more powerful than the Elder Tree that was used to create the Elder Wand it was made stronger because of the multiple cores that was mixed inside such as the Thestral tail hair, Phoenix feather and Dragon heartstring. His staff is pure gold in colour while its aura is silver and gold joined together; the head of the staff is shaped like a closed crown with a shining gemstone is secured tight inside the crown**. (A/N: Imagine the head of Gandalf the White's staff, it looks the same but it's different.)**

All in all, he learned how to use all of the abilities Tsukiakari had given him into the highest degree possible because he was drilled to the ground just to learn and worse because he wasn't allowed to use Kage Bunshin because Tsukiakari wanted him to do it alone and she meant it but he knows that he still can't face Kaguya in full power within his mindscape but he met her in his mindscape but she is still asleep.

=**Flashback: 300 thousand years ago**=

_Naruto's mindscape…_

_Naruto was told by Tsukiakari to go in his mindscape because she wanted to see if Kaguya is still asleep due to the Shiki Fujin or not. Naruto tried to say because he said that what if she is awake and tries to attack him but she said that she won't because she hasn't regain the power that was taken from her by the seal and she is not even awake because of the force of the Shiki Fujin was so heavy and her power levels added there so she knew that Kaguya won't be awake for a good million years._

_Naruto appeared on his mindscape which is still pretty much the same as the last one and he walk inside the boiler room and saw a cage, but it wasn't big when Kurama was on it 700 thousand years ago. It is smaller, but still larger than a human size prison maybe times two or three, but still, it is smaller than before. He walked slowly and carefully towards it, and not even making a single sound. He was only a few yards from the cage door but he already saw Kaguya who was sleeping on the floor peacefully and heavily._

_"Look at her, sleeping peacefully like a woman who was having a good dream, but when she is awake, she would be a demon like the people in her time calls her." Naruto muttered as he eyed her whole figure and he blushed because she is really beautiful that she was on par on terms of beauty with the three Goddesses that were practically throwing themselves at him but he stopped his thoughts as he decided that his task is done so he removed his concentration and was pulled out of his mindscape._

**Flashback end: Present time**=

Naruto is waiting for Tsukiakari to arrive in his room in hell as he prepare for his next training with Kurai in the Underworld, the deeper part of hell and it was Kurai's domain where she rules the dead and he was so enthusiastic to learn how to use his Shinigami abilities because he thought it was awesome, especially learning the abilities of the Quincies and Hollows including how to wield his Zanpakutō that the three sisters created for him which Kurai said that it would be the most powerful Zanpakutō ever made.

**"Naruto-kun, follow me**." Tsukiakari entered the room and waited for Naruto who stood up and followed the Goddess.

"Finally! Where were you Tsuki-chan?"

**"I was fixing something in my office and I talked with Kurai-chan for a bit about your upcoming training." **Tsukiakari explained.

"Oh I see, shall we go now." The Goddess nodded and started to walk in the next place of Naruto's training which in the Underworld.

=**One Hour Later: Entrance to the Ouroboros Erebus**=

**"Well, here we are in the realm of the dead. I hope you enjoy your training and we'll meet again in few years." **Tsukiakari kissed his cheek before vanishing.

"Okay...she left me here, what am I gonna do now?" Naruto muttered.

**"You're coming with me, Naruto-**_**kun.**_**" **Suddenly, the voice of Kurai was heard behind him and Naruto looked back but only to be kissed in the lips. Naruto was too shock to respond so he just stood there until Kurai parted the kiss.

=**688 909 years later: Total: 2 259 009 years of training**=

Naruto's training with Kurai is hell...again. He was trained in the arts of Necromancy, he didn't like this art but was obliged to train it because Kurai threatened to cut his dick off if he didn't do it. The art of Necromancy was one of the most powerful witchcraft in existence, to conjure the dead is not a simple thing, it would take years even a millennia if the spirit you are trying to summon is so powerful that the normal necromancers would die if they try to summon it because they can't hold the power and it is overwhelming them, making their bodies explode from too much power that was absorb in them.

In the arts of Kidō (鬼道Demon Way), he was rivalled by no one, not even by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Captain-Commander of Gotei 13 for 750 years since its founding (**A/N: Years before the Bleach Canon begins and the time in Soul Society is far slower in the Narutoverse**) can match his prowess at the said art. He can also use Kidō without the incantation in full power.

In Hohō (歩法 Step Method), he is way faster than anyone else including his father in his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** and Yoruichi Shihōin who was entitled the Shunshin (瞬神 Goddess of Flash). Naruto said that he would love to test himself against her one day but that would be years to happen.

Zanjutsu (斬術Swordsmanship), Naruto love this art because he love using his Zanpakutō and its techniques. He is also a Master Swordsman followed far behind by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

Hakuda (白打 Hand-to-hand Combat) is one of the most favoured technique by Naruto because of his enhanced strength and infinite stamina. His strength far surpassed Tsunade's and Sakura's.

His Reiryoku (霊力 Spiritual Power) Level is so immense that Naruto needed to use Suppression Seals that was taught to him by Tsukiakari so that he can hide his presence, but he can fully control it as he was trained to the ground and he pushed himself without the use of Kage Bunshin again.

When he was trained with his new Quincy Abilities, he discovered his large Reishi (霊子 Spirit Particles) reserves and he can create large and more powerful bows and swords. He was also trained with the techniques of the Hollows like Cero and he also managed to develop some techniques of his own by using his Reiryoku.

He was trained in Meditation to have more focus on his surroundings and to gain more control on his Reiatsu (霊圧 Spiritual Pressure) when releasing it for intimidating and instilling fear to people.

=**Present Time: With Naruto and Kurai: Erebus**=

Naruto and Kurai were talking to each other about the recaps of Naruto's training with her and everything he had learned so far to prepare him for the last stage of his training which will be overseen by Akari thus preparing him against Kaguya sometime in the future after his training.

**"Naruto-kun, you now know the arts of the Shinigami and any other arts related to death, now, you will enter the last part of your training which would take a very long time especially without the help of your Kage Bunshin. You will be sent to Akari-Nee sama's realm which is in Elysium and I won't give you any spoilers on what you are going to learn. And don't ask anything because if you do…" **Kurai got a malicious look on Naruto on which he shuddered at the thought of what she would do if he were to ask anything about his next and final training, so he decided to change the topic.

"Kurai-chan, you know that I won't ask anything about it so, when are we going to leave this place?"

**"We would leave tomorrow so you could take the time you have for resting because Nee-sama's training won't be easy; in fact, it would be the hardest part of everything." **She lost all the happiness in her voice that was replaced by a serious and stoic face, befitting a Deity of Death.

"I understand, now can I go to rest? I'm really tired of the training we did." He sighed in tiredness as the Death Goddess nodded her head and lead Naruto to her quarters.

Kurai's quarters…

The pair arrived in a large room and it was painted in grey like a sky after a rain. The bed is queen size, it also have a lot of pillows that would make you very comfortable that you would forget everything in the world plus the aroma of the perfume that smelled like a garden that was full of roses. For normal people, the room would look like a Honeymoon chamber after being married, but for Naruto, it was a very comfortable bed so, he just removed his shoes and jumped on the bed while covering himself with the blanket and was already asleep before Kurai was about to speak.

**"Mou, he didn't even let me talk." **Kurai pouted but she took off her robes leaving her on her underwear and went to the bed and she also entered the blanket and hugged Naruto's muscled form and was fast asleep as well.

=**Next Day: Erebus: Kurai's Chamber**=

Naruto woke up from the rays of the sun that pierced the curtains of the room, his eyes crumbled and slowly, he opened it, showing the piercing Azure eyes that was full of Happiness and Love, but it is also full of determination, compassion and you can also see the power that lies beneath those eyes even though he wasn't completely trained to use his eyes.

He tried to raise his arms but failed to do so, because Kurai is hugging his right arm into her bountiful bosom and Naruto managed to fight off his blush as he doesn't want to be shouted in his face, especially that it was a Goddess who have so much power that Naruto doesn't know what to do if he were to make them angry. He's sure that he will die - literally.

"Kurai-chan, wake up, I thought we are going to Akari-chan's realm for my final training." Naruto used his left arm to brush off her hair.

**"Mmm...five more minutes…"** The Goddess of Death mumbled as she hugs his arm tighter between her valley of pleasurable death while Naruto twitched his eyebrows until he got a devious smile.

"Kurai-chan, if you don't wake up, you won't get a good morning kiss…" He whispered into her ear. His trick worked as Kurai immediately let go on his arm and nearly fell into the floor because of the way she rose from the bed. Naruto laughed...he laughed harder while the Goddess mock-glared at him cutely which made him laughed harder and harder.

**"You are so evil…" **She intensified her glare which made him laughed harder until he stopped.

"That's enough; we should get a breakfast before cleaning ourselves." He stood up, still wearing what he wore yesterday and then looked on Kurai who were putting back her clothes that was scattered on the floor.

**"Sure." **After she finished putting her clothes, she gave Naruto a morning kiss and then, they went to the dining room where the maids are waiting for them to arrive.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Shinigami-sama, Naruto-sama." The maids chorused as the two sat on the long wooden table. Then, the maid's brought up the breakfast which consists of Toasted Breads with Butter and Knife with matching coffee to complete the breakfast.

"Ohayou minna-san." Naruto smiled brightly as fresh as the morning, even though he hasn't taken a bath yet. Back to the topic, the maids blushed as they saw the smile that Naruto and Kurai saw this so, obviously she glared at them which made shut up and hurried back to the kitchen.

_**"Stupid fangirls...Hmph!" **_Kurai thought while Naruto shook his head when he saw her facial expression.

**"Why are you shaking your head?" **She asked too sweetly for Naruto's taste.

"Nothing!" He replied too quickly but the Goddess didn't notice it, so she just started eating her breakfast. Seeing that he wasn't noticed, he started eating his breakfast too.

=**A Few minutes later**=

Naruto and Kurai finished eating their breakfast and let the maids do their job of cleaning it. Naruto went straight to the bathroom to clean himself and Kurai just waited for her turn to clean herself inside her room.

=**Time skip: 3 Hours later**=

The two were finish on their morning routine and now preparing to leave Kurai's palace in Underworld to move back to Elysium where he first arrive to continue his training with Akari and to battle Kaguya one last time and begin whatever his future wives want with him.

**"Let's go!" **Kurai cheerfully said as she came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in her royal gown befitting a Death Deity.

"Sure." Nodded Naruto.

"**Liga eam in mente tua, ut ligaretur pannis, transferre animum ad regnum. ****Gaudete, et iacta te in veritate et in tempore est. ****Aperite portas, O Infinitus Elysium."** Kurai chanted as runes circled them, then a bright light covered the room and once the light die down, they were gone.

=**Infinitus Elysium: Kami's Palace=**

The sun shines over the White City of Elysium as the marble stone reflects the light of the sun. The two arrived in patterns of runes in the middle of the courtyard where Akari is waiting for them to arrive. Akari, who was wearing a white gown embroidered by golden stiches sat on the bench near the fountain of life as she waited for Naruto and her sister.

All of a sudden, she felt an influx of power scattered in the gardens of Elysium and she knew that it came from the teleportation spell that Kurai used and she also knew that it was time for his final phase of training. She stood up and walked towards the source of power which is in the center of her courtyard.

She walked and walked until she saw her sister with Naruto sitting on the bench near the edge of the garden waiting for her patiently.

"You took your time eh, Akari-chan." Naruto smirked.

**"Well, I was just wandering around the garden like I usually do. And by the way, you look hot**." She smiled seductively.

"HAHAHA! Really?"

**"Oh yes, and I might make our **_**training **_**a bit longer than we anticipated." **Akari winked at him while Kurai glared heatedly at her.

**"What's up? Kurai-chan" **Akari saw her glare and she eye-smiled but her face didn't.

**"Nothing. Just waiting here." **Kurai removed her glare and stood up from her sit then walked towards the balcony of the courtyard where you can see the city and the fields of Elysium.

**"Come inside, we are going to start your training." **Naruto and Kurai followed Akari who started walking towards the palace.

Inside the Palace of the Heavenly Peace…

Akari continued to walk past the Throne Room and she went to the Spiral Staircase that leads to the top of the Tower and the two followed her quietly.

"So, where are we going?" Naruto broke the silence.

**"As you have noticed, we climbing the Tower of Calacirya (A/N: "The Cleft of Light" based on the Silmarillion), and we are going to show you the first phase of your final training." **Akari look back to him.

"First Phase? What do you mean?" Asked a confused Naruto.

**"What Nee-sama meant is that your training will be cut on 7 Phases. First Phase is about the History of the multiverses, politics and mythologies; second phase is about languages of the world, for example: Eigo (**英 語 English**)and Raten (**ラテン Latin**) for the oldest and most powerful spells ever, including the Dark Magic that Tsukiakari-nee san will train you in 280 000 years' time. " **Kurai paused.

**"Third is about the different spells of light advance and intermediate with Akari-nee sama, advance dark arts with Tsuki-nee san, advance necromancy with me, alchemy, enchanting, conjuration, illusion, destruction, alteration, and restoration. Fourth would be about Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. The fifth would be about Kinjutsu, Juinjutsu, Bōjutsu and Light Magic. The sixth phase is all about your new powers such as the powers from the Underworld and Heaven. And finally, the seventh and last phase is about you new dōjutsu and it's techniques." **Suddenly Tsukiakari appeared in a black runic circle.

"Tsuki-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

**"Surprised?" **She asked.

"Not really, I'm just happy to see you here." He eye-smiled at her.

**"Hahaha, flattery will get you nowhere with me." **She winked at him while the other two Goddesses are looking annoyed at her.

**"That's enough! We need to finish his remaining training so he can face his prisoner." **Akari turned serious as she continued to walk and the other fell into silence as they follow her walk upstairs.

=**Time skip: 4 987 998 years later: Total: 7 247 007 of training years**

The final part of Naruto's training is finished, armed with an arsenal of powers, knowledge and righteousness. He started with history, he hated that part because of reading and reading and reading again and again, he also hated politics since he wasn't really that good on government issues when he was still a shinobi of Konoha but to summarise it, he hated the first phase of his final training.

His second phase is the second to his most hated list because of the variety of languages he was taught, for example: Sindarin, Quenya, English, Latin, Greek, French, Spanish and the language of Dovah. He hated it even when he was allowed to used up 5 Kage Bunshins because he simply doesn't want to learn all of the languages and he thought that it was useless but Akari told him that he would need it when he begins to travel around the multiverses.

Third phase, is...well, Naruto was drilled to the ground again because he needed to unlock his Magicka which is a pain in the ass so that he could use Conjuration, Illusion spells and many more but, he succeeded in doing so but it had taken a long time of concentration and meditation so it lengthen the original training time up to 600 000 years not including the other things he needed to learn on that phase, so the training was longer than they planned.

Fourth, it the phase he loved so much because he was back on training the arts of his world such as Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. There was nothing to say but he completed his fourth without any problems because of his love with the Shinobi Arts.

Fifth was the fastest of all his training because he was eager to learn the techniques he wasn't able to do so on Konoha because there was no time with the Akatsuki chasing him, his only proper training was with Jiraiya on the three -year break and with Kakashi and Yamato on his training with his Wind Affinity.

Sixth is one his most hated part because he was annoyed on what he did on everytime he was trained to occupy his foreign powers. Not that he wasn't focusing, he just find it annoying that he needed to use more powers than he already have but the three Goddesses scolded him and said that he would need everything they taught him in the future especially he wants to go in _that _world.

=**Flashback: 4 987 998 years ago**=

_After a few days of his briefing for his training, Naruto asked Akari when she was lecturing him about the different worlds around them._

_"Akari-sensei, what about his world that you said that was being occupied by these Angels, Devils, Monsters and many more?" _

_**"Oh? You're asking about **_**that **_**world eh? Ok, that world was just created exactly 10 000 years ago by my younger brother Yahweh **_**(A/N: The Biblical God's name or rather how it is spelled in the modern English, more will be explained about it at the end of the chapter)**_**. The situation of that world today is unknown by any of us since it was sealed off by the supernatural inhabitants of the said place and we didn't want to interfere so if you would want to go in that world, you need to be fully prepared and you will know about it more later, so don't ask any questions, understand?" **__Her tone became serious which scared Naruto even if he was trained for a long time because he knew not to mess with the person in front of him so he just nodded fearfully while sweating under her glare._

_**"Good, now, shall we continue reading?" **__She eye-smiled, personality going 360 which made Naruto sweatdropped at the scene._

**End Flashback: Present Day**=

Now, for seventh and last phase was easy, for him yes but enough of that, his last phase was very amusing, he was overwhelmed on his dōjutsu because of its abilities when it was explained to him years ago. His dōjutsu allowed him to use the six paths like Nagato but stronger because unlike Nagato who was forced to use six dead bodies to fully utilize his Rinnegan powers and that happened because he forcefully summoned the Gedō Mazō when his Rinnegan was still maturing.

Naruto can fully use the effects of the Rinnegan because he has the time to make it mature so that he won't use dead bodies which gave him shivers but just thinking about it. About that, believe it or not, he is still scared of ghost so Tsukiakari and Kurai did something about it so that he won't be scared anymore which I will leave to your imagination so we could continue the story.

Back to his dōjutsu, Naruto is also able to use the abilities of the Eien Mangekyou Sharingan since his eyes are like the ones in Madara's and Kaguya's forehead, only it isn't a third eye for Naruto but a pair of eyes just like a normal being such as humans.

Naruto was overwhelmed on the possibilities he can do with his dōjutsu and you will know it later. Now, he is very powerful, powerful but still needed to work his way up to the top of the multiverses hierarchy but decided not to show everything he can do but hide it as hidden as he can, so he won't have enemies and if he ever gain some, he would be underestimated by them, thus bringing their own downfall.

"Akari-chan, am I ready?" He hugged the Goddess of Life from behind.

**"You are more than ready." **She smiled and kissed him in the lips for a full minute and then parted.

Before the story continues, Naruto and the three goddesses had married to each other to show their love to each other and Naruto had taken their virginity on one night which had taken 10 Hours of you-know-what and I'm not going to put the details here since the author don't know how to write a Lemon yet especially a foursome. Now, let's get back to the story…

"When do we go?"

**"Maybe tomorrow or this morning, don't be hasty, it's just 3 AM." **Akari moved to the bed chamber from her dresser as she moved out from Naruto's grasp.

"Hahaha, I'm not hasty, I'm just wondering _mi amor_" He gave her a smirk which usually starts a challenged between the four of them.

_**"Con halagos no vas a conseguir nada, mi amor." **_She smirked back at him and tried to crawl towards him.

"Oh no! _Il mio amore_, it won't happen today." He waved his pointing finger at her.

**"Mou you're so mean Naruto-kun." **She pouted and sat back on the bed.

"Hahaha, you know we will have more time with that in the future." He walked closer and sat on the bed beside her.

**"Let's go bath." **She took his hand and walked towards the bathroom but not before kissing again.

...A couple of hours later…

Naruto is wearing a samurai armor like the one Hashirama and Tobirama has, but it's dark green in color and it also has the furs like the Nidaime has and he is carrying his Zanpakutō on his left side while his Gunbai is like Madara but the difference is that it has the Juubi's eye but it's coloured in gold not the typical red Sharingan and the color is different, instead of white and black, it is silver and with gold outline is sheathed on a sheath on his back while a chain is connected to his long sleeve cloth.

Also, there is a silk made trench coat coloured in cream white and golden flames embroidered in the bottom. His clothes inside his armor is made of pure cotton and is coloured in dark blue. His weapons are hidden on the seals around his arms and there are gravity seals around his body that can be deactivated and activated mentally. His staff is also fixed on his back making a cross shape on his back with his Gunbai.

His face is more mature and his mind is full of knowledge about the world and its secrets. He is more careful on deciding things that he may encounter on the future, which means that he is no longer the trusting Naruto who tells many unnecessary things about himself to strangers because the three women who trained him, taught him that "your friend today might be your enemy tomorrow", Naruto understood that, so he followed it become more mature and more knowledgeable about his surroundings and the people who walk there.

=**Palace of Heavenly Peace: Tower of Calacirya: Hall of Knowledge**=

They were all standing in the uppermost level of the tower, inside the Hall of Knowledge where all the knowledge about the creation and the destruction of the world. This is also the place where Naruto was trained about the religions, mythologies and all the political knowledge he now knows.

**"You wanted to go into **_**that **_**world, now, we, The Supreme Leaders of this Universe shall allow it. Only in one condition. You will stay neutral from anything or you will join one of the factions or you will help to maintain the balance or you will create an everlasting peace until the Ragnar****ö****k**** (2)****." **Akari had spoken first but it wasn't the joyful and carefree Akari, it was the Queen of Life and Creation speaking.

**"One decision will lead to different paths and We won't tell you anything as that would give you spoilers which we don't want happen since we don't want to ruin the revelation that awaits you in that world**." Kurai no, the Queen of Darkness is spoke next tom him.

**"And if you do find out the things about that world, there is no coming back**." Tsukiakari or rather the Queen of Death had spoken to him last.

"Why do you think I will comeback from a mission? I am neither a coward nor a fool so, I won't back down!" Naruto gave his signature smirk which was also returned with a smirk.

**A/N: Ok, I wish you like the rewrite and please enjoy it.**

**=Harem List=**

**A/N: Under Revision because of the new plotline that will be added in the next chapters.**

**For the footnote about God the father's name (Biblical God): I found this on a website while researching about the said topic. This article was created by Mr. Matt Slick the President and Founder of the Christian Apologetics and Research Ministry (CARM). The title of the article is "What is the real name of God? YHWH, Jehovah, Yahweh?" **

**The real name of God is YHWH-the four letters that make up His name found in ****Exodus 3:14****. However, there is no correct pronunciation for the name of God because the letters are only consonants-no vowels. So we cannot tell what the "real" name of God is. However, in ****Exodus 3:13-14**** it says, "Then Moses said to God, 'Behold, I am going to the sons of Israel, and I shall say to them, "The God of your fathers has sent me to you." Now they may say to me, 'What is His name?' What shall I say to them?" 14 And God said to Moses, "I AM WHO I AM"; and He said, "Thus you shall say to the sons of Israel, 'I AM has sent me to you.'"**

**When God says "I AM," he is speaking his name. In the Hebrew language that this verse was written in, the letters are yod, he, vav, he, from which we get YHWH. These four letters were very loosely translated into the English 'Jehovah.' However, there is no 'j' sound in the Hebrew. So, a better approximation of the name of God would be Yahweh.**

**To reiterate, the pronunciation of God's name is difficult because when they Jews wrote His name in Hebrew Scriptures, they did not use vowel designations. They only used consonants. Therefore, the phrase, "The name of God is YHWH," would appear as "th nm f gd s yhwh." This wasn't a problem with the Hebrews because they knew what the words were and how to pronounce them. It was not until many hundreds of years later that the Jews started to insert what was called 'vowel points' into the copied texts of the Hebrew Old Testament.**

**But unfortunately for us, we still don't know exactly which vowel sounds are the correct ones.**

**Nevertheless, from the text above, the proper name of God is "I AM," which we transliterate into the English YHWH.**

**For the next footnote: Ragnar****ö****k (This is from Wikipedia: The Free Encyclopedia) **

**In Norse mythology, Ragnarök is a series of future events, including a great battle foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major figures, the occurrence of various natural disasters, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water. Afterward, the world will resurface anew and fertile, the surviving and returning gods will meet, and the world will be repopulated by two human survivors. Ragnarök is an important event in the Norse canon, and has been the subject of scholarly discourse and theory.**

**Planned Stories:**

**1. A Naruto and Kuroinu: Kedaki Seiko wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Hentai OVA) Crossover**

**2. A Naruto and Bleach Crossover**

**3. A Naruto and Infinite Stratos /****IS**インフィニット・ストラトス** Crossover**

**4. A Naruto and Sekirei Crossover**

**5. A Naruto and ****Shingeki no Kyojin/**進撃の巨人**Crossover**

**6. Six Part Naruto and Percy Jackson and the Olympians Crossovers**

**7. Naruto and The Hobbit Trilogy Crossovers**

**8. Naruto and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy Crossovers**

**9. Seven Part Naruto and Harry Potter Crossovers**

**10. Naruto and Frozen Crossover**

**11. Standalone Naruto Fanfic**

**12. Naruto and Elder Scrolls Series Crossover**

**13. Naruto and Hunger Games Trilogy Crossovers**

**14. Naruto and Game of Thrones/ A Song of Ice and Fire Series Crossover**

**Poll: What crossover should I do first? Choose one above.**

**Yoi ichi-nichi o sugosu! **良い一日を過ごす!

**Ex-Durandal 24 Out! :D**


End file.
